1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby bottle dryers for multiple bottles and more particularly pertains to drying a plurality of baby bottles simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nursing equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, nursing equipment heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning and drying baby bottles and other items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,017 discloses a dryer for drying washed glass plates as they travel in a housing having an entrance slot and an exit slot and contains a conveyor having bottom members and backing elements defining a plane of travel for the glass plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,744 discloses a horizontal, elongated support structure having a transverse cross sectional shape generally similar to a truncated equilateral triangle and mounting structure is at one end for support of the elongated structure from a vertical support surface and with gated structure from a vertical support surface and with the support structure disposed generally normal to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,567 discloses a draining laboratory drying rack system comprising a panel having a plurality of apertures formed therein, a plurality of pegs mounted in the apertures for supporting wet laboratory equipment, a catch drain mounted to the rear of the panel to collect water dripping down the rear of the panel and drip trough to collect water from the catch drain, dripping down the front of the panel and water dripping directly from the supported laboratory equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,188 discloses a method and apparatus for drying footwear and handwear utilizing a compartment having a blower assembly and a central tube for directing air into a tree rack for contact with the wet or damp footwear.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,681 discloses an ornamental design for a baby bottle drain rack.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,147 discloses an ornamental design for a container drain rack.
In this respect, the baby bottle dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying a plurality of baby bottles simultaneously.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved baby bottle dryer for multiple bottles which can be used for drying a plurality of baby bottles simultaneously. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.